


Message in a Bottle (RoChu) Ch. 1

by SealandRocks



Series: Message in a Bottle (RoChu) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love, M/M, Message in a bottle, The Man Under the Waves, Water, Waves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao Wang has a secret: he has always wanted someone to truely love him.  But when that secret comes out, no one can find room in their hearts to accept him.  Despressed, he takes a walk on the beach to find a note written  by a suicidal man about love and how it's slippery.  Will Yao follow the words of this strange man, who hides behind an aliace, to find love?  How can he help end the war that seems to waging inside this mystery man's heart? (Yes, this one is pretty short. The other chapters will probably have more meat to them, though~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bottle (RoChu) Ch. 1

You’re worthless.

No one will ever love you.

How can you even think that you can change?

The other’s words echoed in Yao’s ears as he walked down the beach. Yao Wang had just gotten back from a world conference, and a rather terrible one at that. Somehow Alfred had managed to lure one of Yao’s deepest secrets out of him; he wanted to be loved. Not just loved, but forgiven for every dark thing that had happened throughout his long history. He wanted to be held regardless of how he acted, and told that he would always be loved, no matter what. And how had Alfred reacted? He laughed in his face! 

“Do you really think that someone will forgive you for all that you‘ve done? For all the wars and hate that you bring?” He had said, before continuing to tell the entire room about Yao’s feelings. Not a single one of them said that it was sweet, or that he deserved what he wanted. No one even considered it. Had Yao really made that many enemies throughout his life?

“Stupid Alfred… Why can’t someone just understand for once?” Yao kicked up a rock, watching it as it flew across the beach and landed in the water with a soft “splish” before the sound of the waves overpowered it. Yao wished that he could be like the rock, surrounded in the liquid acceptance of the water, regardless of all the things he had done. He wished that he could just disappear beneath the waves, and be enveloped with the loving embrace of the water that had made him all those years ago. But instead he was stuck on the land, rooted in place in the harsh world that wouldn’t even accept his need for love. Yao kicked another rock and watched it fly into the ocean.

Two rocks later, a sudden sound startled the man from his depressing thoughts. Instead of the normal splash of solid meeting liquid, a harsh “clink” erupted from the shallows. Yao instantly recognized the sound as rock meeting glass. Quickly walking over to the scene, the Chinese man saw something shimmering up through the water. He delved his hand in, wrapping his fingers around a small, glass vial that swirled beneath the waves with the current. 

“What a shame… Who would litter on a beach as beautiful as this?” Yao uncurled his fingers to take a look at his discovery, and blinked in surprise at what he found. The bottle itself was clear and spotless, and revealed its contents clearly. There was a piece of paper inside, rolled up into the cylinder. Yao stared at the mysterious bottle for a moment before he felt something sharp and cold wash over his feet. He looked down to find the murky water lapping over his shoes and quickly jumped away, holding tight to the bottle in his hand.

Yao walked up out of range of the waves before looking at his finding again. He turned the bottle over in his hands slowly before focusing on the top. A small cork was stuffed into the opening, sealed tight with wax. Yao picked off the wax before tugging on the cork, smiling as it gave way with a soft “pop”. He then proceeded to pull the paper out, surprised at how long it was for the size that it was rolled into. After finally getting it entirely out, Yao slowly read the message that was scribbled on the page.

To whoever may find this,  
This may very well be the last account of my story. I regret to tell you that it is not a pleasant one. It may be odd to find someone’s story stuffed into a bottle, but this was the only way I could think that I would be remembered. I do not know how much time I have left… Already so much of me has faded away. But if these are my dying words, I just wish you to know that anything is possible, and love will come to us all. Even if the only love I have felt is that from the approaching arms of death, then so be it. No one has loved me. No one will love me. I just hope that you, whoever you are, learn that the only way to get what you want in this world is to take it, and to love it every day of your life.  
-The Man Under the Waves 

Yao read and re-read the passage over and over again, letting the text fully sink in. Dying…? Never been loved…? The Man Under the Waves…? None of it made any sense! Who was this mysterious person? Why had he said these things? Yao couldn’t help but wonder who the person behind all this was, and why they had trusted their words with the heart of a stranger. Why had he told of his forgotten love, if this was the last account of his feelings? The Chinese man’s head swirled with why’s and how’s, not comprehending the motives behind such an action. However, his entire mind agreed that the story was not complete from this. There was more to this story…

“Who sent this…? I’m not sure, but he seems to have the same problem I do. What is wrong with this world that even a dying man can’t find love?” With that, Yao gently rolled the message back into the bottle and put it in his pocket, gazing out at the grey sea. The Man Under the Waves… Sounds like someone I would like to know. And with that thought, Yao turned on his heel and left the beach, thinking about the loving embracing of the sea, and thus the man the waves might hide.

Meanwhile, much further north, Ivan was looking out over a part of the same sea. He had long ago cast his message in a bottle into the waves, and was now just biding his time before sending the rest. 'Who knows, maybe someone will find them who actually cares?' The chances of that were slim, however. The Russian gazed over the lapping water as the tide slowly came in, smiling softly to himself. The Man Under the Waves… It seemed appropriate for him.


End file.
